Fairy Tail Forgotten Chronicles: Bloodline Dragneel (UNDER RENOVATION)
by WhenStarsLie
Summary: Magnolia become restless due to the incoming visit of a very famous singer and Sorcerer Magazine model to the guild Fairy Tail. As everyone busily prepares, an impending doom is about to fall unto them, generated by a long-hidden dark guild. Will the mages of Fairytail be able to stop the dark guild's plan?
1. Prologue

_It's been a four hundred years since everything started..._

Steam rose up from the hot spring. Ripples danced along the surface as a slender figure shifted, leaning on her back against the side of the spring. Footsteps sounded as a shadow of a young man materialized behind the bamboo divider.

 _"Lady Akura_ , _sorry for the interruption but we had just received a message from Miss Mirajane Strauss."_

 _"From Mira you say?_

" _Yes. According to her message, she's inviting you to come over to Fairy Tail. It seems that she wants to introduce you to her guild mates."_

 _"I see."_

 _"I have the letter here, Lady Akura, in case, you want to read it yourself. We're sorry that we opened it without your knowledge beforehand, Milady."_

 _"It's alright. You're just doing your job as my bodyguards. Please leave it on my desk. I will read it later. Just prepare some paper and a pen. Is Seras back?"_

 _"Yes, Milady. She just came back twenty minutes ago. She's currently resting in your room. Do you wish to call for her?"_

 _"No need. Just let her rest. Bring her food if she calls for you. I will just talk to her myself."_

 _"Understood."_

 _"You may leave now."_

The shadow leaned into a bow and slowly shrunk away. A sigh escaped the young lady's lips. She looked up, watching the stars twinkle dimly behind the veil of steam.

 _"I guess it's time to stop hiding and show my face to Fairy Tail huh Mavis..."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own Fairy Tail. Though, I wish I did. Credits to Hiro Mashima for this wonderful creation.**

~Lucy Heartfilia's POV~

 _"Everyone!"_ We all turned to Mirajane as she came running down from the second floor with an envelope on her hand. _"I have great news!"_ We gathered around her, curious about _this great news._

 _"What is it, Mira?"_ Erza asked, watching as Mirajane waves the envelope excitedly.

 _"It's my friend and fellow model, Akura Goldston. She's going to visit us within three days' time."_

 _"WHAT?!"_ We all shouted in unison.

 _"Akura Goldston?! You mean that super famous model and singer?!"_

 _"No way! She's going to visit Fairy Tail?!"_

 _"Oh my god! I always wanted to meet her! She's so beautiful and her voice is like an angel's!"_

 _"Blue Pegasus will surely be jealous of us! Akura Goldston rarely visits any guild. She only visited two guilds back then."_

 _"What should I wear?! What should I wear?!_ _"_ I asked in panic. _"It would be embarrassing if I would wear something not in this year's fashion! Hey Natsu!"_ I turned to the salmon pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer mage who is more focused on eating food covered in fire than the news announced by Mira. _"_ _What do you think should I wear? I need to impress Akura. Who knows? One day, she will recommend me to be in the Sorcerer Magazine_ _and become not just a pinup model_ _but_ _a super_ _model_ _!"_ I said, my eyes sparkling at the thought.

Natsu turned to me and answered with a full mouth. _"Why ask me? I don't care. It's just for a few hours. Nothing to fuss much about. Right Happy?"_

 _"Aye!"_ The blue Exceed agreed as he munched on a fish.

I huffed in annoyance. _"Akura Goldston is a super famous model and singer. She's very well-known all over Fiore and even in other_ _kingdoms_ _. She's one of the most influential persons in the Fiore. You just can't don't care. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Fairy Tail is going to be the third guild a super famous person like her will visit!"_ I said, emphasizing my point.

Natsu and Happy just looked at me with the same annoying poker faces. _"We still don't care."_ They said in unison and returned eating.

 _"WHAT?!"_ I sighed, accepting defeat. _"I don't understand you two."_

 _"Whyre awre youw fuwssing toow muwch on thiws, Luwcy? Iwt's nawt liyke she will nowtice youw anywayws."_ Happy said as he munches on his fish.

I glared at him, my voice is dangerous as a newly sharpened knife. _"Are you insulting me, cat?"_

 _"Lu-chan!"_

I turned as Levy walked toward me together with Jet and Droy.

 _"Lu-chan! Let's go shopping! We need to look good for Akura's visit."_

I heard Natsu mumbling. _"The guild's crawling with creeps today, right Happy?"_

 _"Aye."_

 _"The hell you two going about?"_ I asked as I looked at them.

 _"Nothing."_ They said in unison.

 _"What?!"_

 _"So, Lu-chan,"_ Levy said. _"What do you think?"_

I turned to Levy and smiled. _"That's a great idea, Levy-chan!"_

 _"Then, it's settled! Let's meet up in front of Caldia Cathedral at 2 o' clock. We'll just finish a job. Don't worry it will just take a few hours."_

 _"Alright. Just take care, Levy-chan, Jet, Droy."_

 _"Don't worry about us, Lucy. We're the Shadow Gear, after all."_ Droy said.

 _"We'll go ahead. See you later, Lu-chan!"_ Levy waved.

I watched them as they went out of the guild. I turned to my other guildmates who were still going over Akura's visit.

 _"Alright, brats!"_ Master Makarov jumped on the stage and everyone turned their attention to him. _"We have three days to prepare for Miss Goldston's visit. Not just_ _Fairy Tail but all of Magnolia. We're going to apply some rules on this special visit. No stripping. Gray Fullbuster, your clothes!"_

 _"What?!"_ Gray looked down and seemed surprised that he's just wearing only blue shorts.

 _"Hahahaha! Gramps got you good, you pervert!"_ Natsu laughed but was cut off when a staff with a pink circular top goes flying and hit him on the head.

 _"No fighting!"_ Master roared. _"Especially you Natsu!"_

 _"Urk! That hurts!"_ Natsu rubbed his head.

 _"Hehehehe! Idiot flame brain."_ Gray snickered.

 _"Shut up Ice Princess!"_ Natsu shouted as he slammed the table.

 _"What did you say?"_ Gray asked as they face each other.

 _"I said your an idiot because your brain is frozen. Got a problem with that?"_

 _"Do you want to fight?"_

 _"Bring it on!"_

Within seconds, the guild turned into a complete chaos. I climbed up the second floor with Wendy to avoid being pulled in our guildmates' random fights.

 _"Here we go again."_ Carla grumbled.

 _"This is Fairy Tail, after all."_ I said.

Master turned to Mirajane. _"Do we need to make major preparations in the guild?"_

Mira shook her head. _"Not at all. Akura prefers the natural feel of things. She will absolutely expects the guild to be in its natural behavior."_

Master gulped. His face darkened as he watched the disaster in front of him. Suddenly, he cries, creating two miniature fountains from his tears. _"WE'RE DOOMED!"_

 _"There's definitely no hope at all."_ Carla nodded.

 _"Can't argue with that."_ I agreed.

 _"We need to think positive right?"_ Wendy said.

 _"I'm afraid that will not solve our guild's problem at all."_ I replied.

 _"Yeah. Let's just prepare for the worst."_ Carla said.

 _"This is hopeless."_ Wendy and I said in unison as the Master continues crying and the guild still in a total chaos.

~Someone's POV~

A crunching sound. A scream. I watched as our guild master steps on a hand of one of these weaklings we had just defeated.

 _"Master Kiquejo."_ I bowed as I approached our guild master.

 _"What is it, Club?"_ He asked, fixing his eyes on me.

 _"I have good news. Diamond and Spade had finally found its location."_ I reported.

" _Good. Nothing less I could expect from my guild's elites, the Four Suits. Everything under our strings?"_

 _"Definitely, Master. We're preparing to transport it to our guild_ _headquarters by dusk."_

 _"Good. Very good. How about Heart? Had she reported already?"_

 _"Not yet. But as far as her last transmission went, she had already collected three keys out of four. I guess she will go out of her way to investigate the target."_

 _"My, my. Such disobedience. Nevertheless, as long as she get what she was asked to, then I will forgive her foolishness. Come, Club. Let's take a good look of this prize of ours."_

~Mavis Vermillion's POV~

I watched as my guild goes into its usual rampage. I touched a pillar supporting the guild's foundation. The tremors...it's still here. It's getting stronger. Nearer. Something is stirring...I could feel it. I looked from the Eighth Master to each every child this guild is giving shelter to. We can't handle this on our own or with help from the other guilds. We need different yet powerful help as soon as possible. Quick. I looked at the light coming going through the windows. I guess it's time to awaken the sleeping fairy.


	3. Chapter 2

~Lucy Heartfilia's POV~

The day is finally here! The day of the super famous Akura Goldston's visit! I shifted before the mirror, very anxious to go to the guild.

" _Gomenasai, Cancer. I'm just too excited."_ I apologized, looking at the Crab Celestial Spirit through the mirror who is having a hard time finishing his work.

 _"It's alright-ebi."_ Cancer said as he arranged my hair.

" _I promise I will no longer move much so you could work properly."_ I said.

After some minutes, I stand in front of a tall mirror. A blue dress with violet ruffles on the skirt and a white ribbon on the waist. Brown heeled boots that reach up my knees. Bracelet the same style as my heart earrings. Loose hair with a braid running down on one side. _Perfect!_ I thanked Cancer before he returned to the Spirit World. I grabbed my Celestial keys, fastened it near the ribbon, and closed the door of my apartment.

Magnolia is in a high festive spirits today. Balloons of different shapes and sizes floated on the sky. Fireworks danced across the sky. Colorful decorations from welcome banners to different colored stargazer lilies (Mira said that it is Akura's favorite flower especially the white and pink ones) decorated the streets. People from different places swarmed the every nook and cranny of the city. I bought a white lily and fixed it on my hair. I spoke with some folks before going to the guild.

The guild was bustling with activities. White and pink stargazer lilies decorated every table in porcelain vases and every pillar in an elegant waterfall-like style. Soft music blared from the speakers. Every Fairy Tail mage are wearing their best attire. Mirajane is wearing a cute pink long dress with a pink lily wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet. I caught a glimpse of Erza in a seductive red dress of ribbons. A bunch of white lilies decorated her hair. Most of the guys are wearing suits, ranging from white, blue, gray, and black. I spotted Gray in a black suit with a magically colored blue lily on his chest pocket. Julia in a blue dress the color of the sea, hovering next to him with her eyes the shapes of hearts. Natsu and Happy are also in suits. Natsu seemed to be annoyed with the fancy getup of the guild. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him in a black suit with a magically colored red lily. I shook my head. _What in the world am I thinking?_ I turned when a voice called me. I saw Wendy in a knee-length blue dress and Carla walking toward me.

 _"Waaaaaaa ~ You're so beautiful, Lucy-san."_

I smiled. _"You too, Wendy. The dress truly fits you elegantly."_ I praised.

 _"Really?"_ Wendy blushed. _"I don't really think so."_

Carla scowled. " _Geez. Have some confidence, Wendy. Even Lucy agrees with me that it suits you very well."_

I nodded in agreement. " _Carla's right. You should have some confidence."_

 _"I guess you're right..."_ Wendy said, still blushing.

" _Anyway, what happened to the natural feel of things? I thought we're going to have the guild in its everyday arrangement."_ Carla said as she observed the guild.

 _"I guess the Master thought that it won't work out."_ I answered.

 _"Really? I think nothing ever works out in this guild. Just wait a while before everything turns into a mass riot."_

 _"Ohohohohoho!"_ I turned to Evergreen who is showcasing a quite revealing green dress (much more revealing than mine). " _When it comes to beauty and grace, the name Evergreen is the one on the top. But since we got a visitor, I will let her take the spotlight for now. So considerate of me. Ohohoho!"_

 _"Why don't she just admit Akura is better than her?"_ I mumbled. _"And what's with the dress? Is she trying to show off to some maniacs?"_

A bell rang nearby, signaling for everyone to take their position. The ground shook. The Master had decided to alter the Magnolia just like when Gildarts returned to the guild. We watched as a pathway straight toward the guild opens up. Just above the pathway, people gathered around, holding colorful stargazer lilies, all waiting for Akura Goldston. Mirajane is outside, apparently the one to escort Akura to the guild. The available S-Class Fairy Tail mages awaited at the doorway as the welcoming committee of Fairy Tail. Master Makarov stood at the stage, obviously nervous as he goes through a piece of paper for his speech of gratitude for Akura's visit to Fairy Tail. The other guild members stood at the sides, clearing the pathway toward the stage.

Another ringing of a bell. Faster this time and more joyful in tone. Soon, fans-like screams and clappings erupted from people outside.

~Mirajane Strauss's POV~

As soon as the bell rang again in a faster rhythm, I caught small figures approaching my direction. Soon, joyful screams and clapping erupted from the waiting crowd. Fireworks danced in the sky. The figures grew bigger and more detailed. Ten men in bodyguard suits (who are actually mages in disguise) surrounded a woman riding a white horse. They stopped in front of me and the woman got off the horse, smiling at me. The crowd grew wild and stargazer lilies rained down upon us.

 _"Mira-chan! Long time no see!"_ We hugged tightly before pulling away, still holding each other's hands.

 _"Welcome to Magnolia, Akura-chan!"_ I greeted. She's more beautiful than I ever seen her before. Her salmon pink hair is styled into an elegant chignon. The three black strands of her hair forming a braid at the side of her head and merging with the rest of her hair. A white stargazer lily decorates her hair. Her dress is a sparkling mixture of white and baby pink with a lacey collar and sleeves that went down to her wrists. The top is elegantly plain while the skirt itself is a waterfall of ruffles. Pink diamonds decorate her ears, neck and right ring finger. She definitely look like a princess.

 _"Thank you, Mira-chan! It is indeed a very warm welcome. I really love the concept of using my favorite flowers as the main decorations. Are you the one who thought of this?"_

 _"Well, sort of."_ I smiled. _"But it won't be nothing without everyone's help. Even the citizens helped us in preparing for your visit."_

She clapped her hands. _"That's wonderful. I'm really excited seeing Fairy Tail and meeting its guild members."_

 _"I'm sure you will like them. Come, this way!"_ I pulled Akura along with me toward the guild, the white horse and her mage bodyguards close behind us. As we made our way, Akura smiled and waved at the people, giving autographs, receiving gifts, holding their hands, and briefly speaking with them.

We finally reached the guild where the welcoming committee, composed of the available S-class wizards of Fairy Tail, awaits our arrival. Erza approaches stepped forward.

" _In behalf of our guild, Fairy Tail, we, the S-class wizards, officially welcome Miss Akura Goldston to our beloved guild!"_ With her arm raised, the other S-class wizards used their magic to create fireworks that shot up to the sky, forming an amazing welcoming banner.

 _"Wow~ It's so beautiful. Thank you very much! I, too, am glad to meet Fairy Tail in person."_ Akura said.

 _"Akura-chan, please feel at home at our guild. You're always welcome."_ I said. She nodded in gratitude .

 _"Miss Akura Goldston."_ Erza bowed. " _This way."_ She flourished her arm toward the door.

Laxus (who skipped doing a job because of Master's nagging) opened the door. I escorted Akura inside the guild. Clappings echoed inside the guild as we entered. We got up the stage and Master started his speech.

 _"_ _A-a hem_ _! *cough* *cough* Fairy Tail would...like to thank...uh...Miss Ashura-"_

Everyone' eyes widened in confusion. _"Master, Akura."_ I whispered.

 _"_ _Uh_ _...Miss Akura Goldston for..."_

 _"Someone help Gramps before we spend_ _thousands_ _of years waiting for his speech to finish."_ Laxus muttered.

I motioned for Max who was standing at the sides. I helped Master out of the stage who was already stiff and sweating puddles. Max quickly got up the stage and took the microphone.

 _"Miss Akura Goldston, from all mages of the number one guild in Fiore, we welcome you to Fairy Tail! Leeeetttt the party begin!"_

Loud cheers and applause erupted from my guildmates. Soon, the music changed and my guild mates crowded every nook and cranny of the guild. I nodded to Akura who smiled and joined the crowd.


	4. Chapter 3

~Lucy Heartiflia's POV~

 _Uwaaaah~I can't_ _believe it_ _! She's really here! The super famous Akura Goldston!_ _She's so beautiful. I wished_ _I_ _could_ _be_ _like her._ I watched her went down the stage and joined the crowd. _Alright! It's_ _time_ _to impress her and become real famous!_

 _"Lucccyyyy! You're thinking_ _something_ _evil again."_ Happy said as he flew behind me.

 _"Shut up, cat."_ I grumbled. _"And_ _what's so_ _evil with trying to impress someone and becoming famous?"_

" _Natsu! Lucy's liking a girl!"_

 _"Lucy's what now?"_ Natsu asked as he gobbled on the food he got from the buffet table.

 _"Eeeeeehhh? You're eating without me? How could you, Natsu!"_ Happy cried and ran away.

 _"Oi! Happy!_ _Come_ _back here!"_

I facepalmed. _"Those two..."_

 _"Oh."_ I turned to see Akura looking at me. _"You're Lucy Heartfilia, right?"_

 _"Eh? Me?"_ I pointed at myself. She nodded. " _Uh...yeah...that's me."_ Deep inside, I was panicking. _What should I do? What should I say?_ She walked toward me and held out her hand. I took it.

 _"I'm glad to meet you, Ms. Lucy. I'd known your_ _father_ _from some formal gathering I once attended."_ She smiled sadly. _"I'm sorry for what happened. It's unfortunate I wasn't able to attend the burial. Your father's a hardworking person. Are you feeling fine, Ms. Lucy?"_

I smiled sadly. _"It's alright. Don't worry, I'm fine. I just miss him. Please, just call me Lucy."_

 _"That's good to hear, Lucy. Call me Akura. No need for_ _formalities_ _."_

 _"_ _Akura-neeeeee_ _~"_ We looked down and saw Asuka holding out a pink and white stargazer lily. _"For you."_

Akura lowered herself and took the flower. _"Arigato!_ " She pulled out the pink diamond ring from her finger and placed it on Asuka's. _"Here you go. It looks good on you."_

" _Uwaaaah~"_ Asuka's eyes sparkled in delight. _"Arigato Akura-nee!"_ Akura smiled. Asuka ran toward Alzack and Bisca. _"Otousan! Okaasan! Look! Akura-nee gave me a pretty ring!"_

Akura stood up and watched them. _"She's such a sweet child. She'll have a good future someday."_

 _"You love children, don't you Akura-san?"_ I asked.

She nodded. _"Yes. After all,_ _I_ _have two cute troublesome little_ _brothers_ _."_

 _Brothers?_ I was about to ask when Erza popped up in front of me, holding a marker.

 _"Akura-san, could you please sign my dress?"_ Erza asked.

 _"Sure. No problem."_ She took the marker and signed on the biggest ribbon around Erza's waist. Erza's eyes shone in amazement. Suddenly, Levy appeared beside Erza.

 _"Please sign my book too."_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Ms. Akura, please sign this wine barrel."_

 _"Ahahaha. Sure."_

Within a few seconds, my guildmates had gathered around with things of their own to be signed by Akura. As I pondered on what had suddenly happened, I noticed the First Master sitting on the railing of the second floor. She was looking intently at Akura who was crowded at all sides. I was about to climb up and ask what's up when Gray approached me with Juvia hovering next to him.

 _"The guild's getting a bit hyper today. And noisy."_

 _"Gray-sama! Your clothes!"_ Juvia exclaimed.

Gray looked down. He seemed surprised to find himself wearing nothing. A chair went flying out of nowhere and hit Gray point blank.

 _"GRAY! YOU PERVERT! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! YOU'RE_ _DISTURBING_ _MY MEAL!"_ Natsu shouted angrily.

 _"SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN!"_ Gray shot back.

Natsu climbed up the table. His fists aflame. _"YOU WANNA_ _GO_ _ICE PRINCESS?!"_

 _"BRING IT_ _ON_ _YOU_ _HOT-HEADED_ _BASTARD!"_

The two charged against each other, exchanging punches and magic attacks.

 _"H-Hey! You guys!_ _Akura is here! Master said that-AAAAAAHHH!"_ I ducked as Gray went flying in my direction.

 _"What in Fiore is that noise?!"_ Erza asked. _"You two_ _again_ _! Come here and_ _I_ _will-"_ A table hit her on the face. _"Natsu...Gray..."_

 _Uh oh._ I inched away as Erza's face darkened. Dual swords appeared on her hands.

 _"COME HERE YOU TWO IDIOTS! I WILL PUNISH YOU!"_ She charged at the two. As Erza chased the two, various objects were thrown out, hitting some of my guildmates who immediately joined the fight. Pretty soon, the guild returned to its everyday chaos.

 _"FIGHT ME IF YOU'RE A MAN!"_

 _"SHUT UP! I'M A WOMAN!"_

 _"I WANT BEER! GIVE ME BEER!"_

 _"YOU LOOK IDIOTIC IN THAT SUIT!"_

 _"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT TABLE AT ME?!"_

 _"YOU'RE SO NOISY, YOU BASTARDS!"_

 _"TAKE_ _THAT_ _!"_

 _"WEAR SOME CLOTHES, YOU PERVERT!"_

 _"I WILL PUNISH ALL OF YOU!"_

I quickly climbed up the second floor as porcelain vases broke and scattered in sharp bits. I saw Mirajane helping Akura up the second floor, followed by Wendy and Carla and Master already crying at the mess. As Mirajane climbed up, she was untimely dragged into the chaos.

 _"Mira-san!"_ Wendy called out.

 _"I will be alright!"_ Mirajane waved before she was carried away by the tides of the fighting mages.

Akura giggled beside me. " _So this is really what Fairy Tail is, huh?"_

My shoulders slumped. _"Yeah. Pretty much. Always fighting at the smallest reasons."_

Akura clapped her hands. _"Fairy Tail's fun! You guys are very lively."_

 _"Yeah. Too lively, though."_ We stood there watching as the other Fairy Tail mages bashed each other's heads and wrecked the guild.

Soon after the fight ceased, Master Makarov ordered everyone to start cleaning up as punishment. Especially the ones who started the fight.

 _"I apologize for their misbehavior, Ms. Akura Goldston."_ Master said for the hundredth time, bowing low.

 _"No. No. It's alright, Master Makarov."_ Akura said.

 _"I'm afraid it's not. It should be an enjoyable day for you, Ms. Akura but these troublesome brats had ruined it."_

 _"Master Makarov."_ She smiled. _"You worry too much. Looking at all of these,_ _I_ _actually had fun."_

Master almost choked. _"Y-You did?"_ I almost jumped out of my dress because of Akura's words. _She had fun? Despite the chaos a few moments ago?_

She nodded. _"Of course!"_ She gestured at my guildmates who were cleaning and blaming each other for the broken items. _"You have such brave mages unlike the guilds I've visited before. They're not afraid to be themselves. Despite the mess around us, they're having fun."_ She smiled. _"This such a loving and lively guild, Master Makarov. You must be a proud parent of these mages."_

Master smiled and nodded. _"Yes, even though they're trouble at all times."_

Akura chuckled. She turned and bowed down. Master jumped in surprise. " _Thank you for letting me have this opportunity, Fairy Tail Eighth Master Makarov Dreyar."_

Master bowed down in return. _"And so do I."_

 _"Akura-chan."_ Mirajane walked up to us. _"I will escort you outside."_

 _"Me too."_ I said.

 _"Arigato, Mira-chan, Lucy-chan."_

She exchanged a few last words to the Master Makarov and spoke to the other mages. I looked up back to the second floor railing but the First Master was no longer there. _I wonder what's going on with Master Mavis earlier._ I turned back to Akura whom I noticed to be looking at Natsu. _Was_ _that sadness? Longing? Worry_ _?_ Akura noticed me looking at her and smiled.

 _"Let's go."_ I nodded and we escorted her out of the guild, helping her through the mess, and the arguing mages.

~Natsu Dragneel's POV~

I stared intently at the so-called super famous celebrity. _Something_ _about her seemed familiar..._

 _"Natssssuuuu!"_

I turned to my blue Exceed partner.

 _"What is it, Happy?"_

 _"I'm_ _hungry_ _."_

 _"It's_ _because_ _you_ _ran_ _off whining without taking a bite."_

 _"It's not my fault!"_ Happy complained. _"You started eating without me!"_

I glanced at the door just in time as Lucy and Mirajane went out with the super famous celebrity.

 _"What's up, Natsu? Did_ _you_ _forget Akura's autograph?"_

 _"Hmmm...something about her seemed familiar like I've already know her for long."_

 _"_ _Huh_ _?"_

I scratched the back of my head. _"Ah, nevermind! Let's finish this up and eat!"_

 _"Aye sir!"_


	5. Chapter 4

**For those who are curious, this story is set before the Sun Village Arc.**

~Jura Neekis' POV~

I sorted through the report papers passed to us. Draculos and Wolfheim went out to check on some things while Warrod was cheerfully tending his plants. Most of them were about the latest activities of different guilds. I smiled as I read through another infamous destruction caused by the Fairy Tail wizards. _Those kids never_ _change_ _._ I looked over as a knock came from the door. A council employee entered and bowed.

 _"Jura-sama, Warrod-sama, we received a report that_ _a_ _certain_ _dark guild_ _was causing havoc. A couple of witnesses saw that the guild_ _broke_ _into some forbidden places and wiped out the ones guarding the places. Their purpose is yet to be known but it seemed they had stolen_ _some_ _important artifacts. The identities of the stolen items will be reported as soon as the investigation team come back."_

I furrowed my eyebrows. _"Another dark guild?"_ I looked at Warrod who didn't seem to have heard the report. I sighed and turned back to the employee. _"Give us the full report of the incident as soon as possible. Do not let any detail miss your eyes."_

 _"Of course."_

 _"You may go."_

He bowed and went out. I looked at the calendar hanging by the wall. _June_ _._ I tapped my fingers on the desk. _A dark guild at a time like this. What are they up to this time?_

~Lucy Heartifilia's POV~

 _"Alright! Listen up brats!"_ Master Makarov called out and we immediately turned their attention to him. _"The Grand Magic Games will_ _be_ _coming up within a month. We will be participating to show we're still the_ _number_ _one guild despite the disbandment a year ago. I decided to have two teams_ _competing_ _for the Games. Train up and win this_ _once again_ _!"_

Loud cheerings erupted, shaking the guild hall.

 _"Alright!"_ Natsu cracked his knuckles. _"I get to kick the butts of strong wizards once again!"_

 _"_ _Too_ _bad that Jura won't be able to participate_ _in_ _this year's Grand Magic Games."_ Erza said.

 _"Yeah."_ I agreed. _"But let's think of it as luck. It_ _will_ _be tough if we go against him. He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, after all."_

 _"Lamia Scale have Lyon so I don't think this year's Games would be a letdown."_ Gray said.

 _"Cheria_ _too_." Wendy said. _"And Sabertooth."_

 _"Don't forget about Kagura of Mermaid Heel."_ Carla added. She glanced at Erza. _"She will be a tough customer just like before. But with a year that had passed, she may have grown_ _stronger_ _. "_

 _"That doesn't matter."_ Natsu grinned. _"We'll win this one."_

 _"Yeah."_ Erza nodded. _"But of course, we'll have to train."_

 _"What are we waiting for?"_ Gray asked as he stood up.

 _"To the beach!"_ We cheered.

~Akura Goldston's POV~

I looked over at the documents scattered on my desk. I gingerly picked up one of the photos. I held it between two fingers, studying the photo. On it was an image of an ancient bronze sundial piece. Carved all over it were ancient writings and images of death. Without much of a thought, I immediately concluded it as another work of Zeref. _The_ _Apocalypse_ _._ I sighed and stood up. I gazed out at the huge window overlooking the mansion's gardens. The huge mahogany doors creaked as it opened slowly. A female white Exceed with black markings similar to a tiger entered. She eyed the paperwork on my desk.

 _"Zeref and some dark guild stirring up trouble,_ _I_ _supposed?"_ She asked.

I tapped at one of documents on the desk. _"Yes._ _"_ I lifted up the paper with two fingers. _"_ _One_ _of_ _our_ _agents in the_ _council_ _sent a copy of original report a few hours ago. Apparently, a dark_ _guild that goes by the name_ _of_ _Inferno Deck had stolen ancient artifacts that are actually parts of one of the works of Zeref._ _"_

Seras landed on the table and picked up one of the photos. _"_ _What_ _is this? A piece of some voodoo disk?"_

I chuckled. _"Actually, it's a piece of a sundial. Well, a magical sundial. If my memory serves me right, it will only work during an eclipse."_

 _"Eclipse again, huh? What dark masterpiece are we talking about here?"_

 _"The Apocalypse."_ I said quietly.

She dropped the photo. Her eyes wide in horror. _"D-Don't tell me..."_

I nodded gravely. _"Yes. It is. Perhaps one of the_ _most_ _dangerous works of_ _Zeref_ _and_ _undoubtedly_ _befitting_ _its destructive power, the incarnation of human plagues, The_ _Apocalypse_ _."_

Seras stared down at the photos. A sweat drop trickled down her face. _"Are you planning to keep your hands off this just like the rest?"_

I turned toward the huge glass windows. _"I would if_ _I_ _can. But, that's not the case."_ I walked toward a vase near the doors. I plucked up the pink and white stargazer lily given to me by Asuka. _"_ _Master_ _came by an hour ago._ _She_ _personally came to ask for help. She wants me to compete in the upcoming Grand Magic Games and of course, investigate the matter._ _I guessed she, too, felt the_ _tremors_ _of_ _danger_ _travelling on the earth."_ I put back the flower on the vase.

 _"Are you going to comply?"_ Seras asked.

I smiled at her. _"Why not? And you're going with me."_


	6. Chapter 5

~After one month~

~Erza Scarlet's POV~

Today is the day that the members of the two teams representing Fairy Tail will be decided. Most of our guildmates have returned to the guild earlier than us. As the others poured in the guild hall, we rested and chatted. I took a bite out of my strawberry cake as Natsu and Gray argued. I chuckled. Typical guild scenario. As soon as all guild members have gathered in the guild, Master took his place on the stage and spoke up.

 _"Listen up, brats!_ _The_ _training period is done and the Grand Magic Games_ _will_ _be_ _three days from now. I hope you all trained very hard for this."_ He cleared his throat. _"Now! For the_ _members_ _of Fairy_ _Team_ _A, we will be_ _having_ _the same setup from our last participation. Erza!"_ I nodded.

 _"_ _Gray!"_

 _"Of course."_ Gray said.

 _"Natsu!"_

Natsu cracked his knuckles. _"I'm fired up!"_

 _"Wendy!"_

 _"M-Me?"_ Wendy stuttered.

 _"And Lucy!"_

 _"Eh? Again?"_

 _"For Fairy Tail B,"_ He looked at us. His face suddenly serious. _"According to the First Master, we'll be having a different setup. Mystogan or should_ _I_ _say, HE will be replaced by a different member. Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, and Juvia will still be in the B team to represent Fairy Tail."_

Murmurs erupted.

 _"A new setup?"_

 _"A different member? Who is it?_

 _"He must be strong."_

 _"Of course, you dolt. Why would he be participating if he is not strong?"_

 _"Could it be...Gildarts will be participating?"_

 _"Whoa! If that's true then,_ _I_ _will definitely watch."_

 _"Nooooo! Juvia will be separated from her beloved Gray again!"_

 _"Will_ _you_ _cut it out?"_

 _"Gray, your clothes."_

 _"Aaaah!"_

Master cleared his throat. Everyone quieted down and listened. _"I will be frank with you all. Even_ _I_ _, don't know who will replace Mystogan. The First Master has yet to reveal the identity of this wizard. But for one thing_ _I'm_ _sure about, that person goes by_ _the_ _alias_ _Fairy General and she isn't_ _someone_ _to_ _underestimate_ _."_

 _"She?!"_

 _"Wooooah!_ _Another_ _powerful_ _beauty!"_

 _"What in the world is with those aliases?"_ Evergreen ranted. _"_ _First Erza with the Fairy Queen and Titania titles_ _then_ _, this Fairy_ _General_ _-ARGH! Why won't_ _anyone_ _give_ _me_ _one too?"_

 _"Why don't you create yours?"_ Happy commented.

 _"Fairy...General?"_ Lucy murmured, lost in thought.

 _"What is it, Lucy?"_ I asked.

 _"Ummm...well, the alias seemed_ _familiar_ _. I read about it somewhere._ _Hmmm_ _..."_ She closed her eyes for a moment before putting her fisted hand on her palm. _"Aha! I remembered! I once read an article about this Fairy General from years ago during the seven years' gap. Apparently, this wizard was very famous not only in Ishgar but also in faraway places too. She goes by many aliases, being the most famous, 'The wizard that knows no_ _boundaries_ _'. There are loads of stories and rumours surrounding her like she once single-handedly eliminated an alliance of five dark guilds. There is also one_ _rumour_ _that_ _she is_ _a very close confidant to the king of Fiore. More or less, she's a very mysterious yet powerful figure. Many_ _said_ _that she was way stronger than the Ten_ _Wizard Saints_ _combined and_ _that_ _she had never fought seriously even once in battle. People said she's very kind and never went out fighting if it could be helped. Coming_ _from_ _the recent news, it seemed she slowly faded from the public the year before we got back, though the reason was unclear. "_

 _"To think there's_ _such_ _a very strong wizard like this Fairy General in our guild."_ Gray said.

 _"Our guild's wackier_ _than_ _I_ _thought it would be."_ Carla noted. _"Are you sure that article's not exaggerated, Lucy?"_

 _"Well,"_ Lucy said. _"It's hard for me to believe it_ _myself_ _but we've_ _been_ _in a lot and that..."_

Natsu grinned. _"If she's that strong as what Lucy said then,_ _I_ _will challenge her to a duel."_

 _"Natsu-san..."_ Wendy said.

 _"He never learn, doesn't he?"_ Carla said.

 _"Aye! That's_ _Natsu_ _for you!"_ Happy agreed.


	7. Chapter 6

~Lucy Heartifilia's POV~

We made most of the remaining days to train with our guildmates. Of course, Natsu immediately challenged everyone. Only a few took his challenge, namely Erza, Gajeel, Gray and Laxus. No doubt he lose to Erza and Laxus within seconds. Natsu defeated Gajeel but not before almost completely wrecking the guild. Gray and Natsu's duel ended shortly as it started because Master Makarov hit them flat in his Titan magic due to the repair costs from Natsu's battle against Gajeel the day before. I continued training and seeking advice from Capricorn. Wendy joined me to practice new Sky Dragon Slayer spells coming from her observation from the other Dragon Slayers. Juvia, well, Juvia's Juvia, she just swooned over and stalked Gray all the time. Mirajane just continued her daily guild routines.

Three days came to a flash. Fairy Tail went out to Crocus for the Grand Magic Games and met up to Honeybone Inn. The same rule during the elimination back then was in use. _All teams must be in their respective inns by midnight._ We tried to guess what the elimination game will be but this is the Grand Magic Games. The games themselves were unpredictable. Once in a while, I browsed through the gathered members looking for any new face. All of us, more or less, we're expecting to finally know the identity of this mysterious Fairy General. The First Master hadn't even made any appearance since the announcement of team members. We all decided to pass the time by strolling around Crocus.

Quarter to midnight, both representative teams returned to the inn. Fairy Tail team B still lack one member which worried Master Makarov. As the clock struck midnight, the inn began to shake and rise above ground. We quickly looked outside. Floating above Crocus was a white platform with golden diamond-like patterns. A huge dark blue sphere floated above the platform. Long marble roads floated and connected to the platform and the inns in a maze-like fashion. Standing on the end of each marble road was a flag of a guild. The blue sphere rippled and the face of Matos, the pumpkin mascot and judge of Games (who was actually the King), appeared.

 _"Good evening to everyone-kabo! Tonight, we will have an elimination game which will decide which eight lucky teams will compete in_ _the_ _Grand Magic Games, win 30 million jewels, and be known as Fiore's strongest guild-kabo!_ _"_

 _"Of course! That would be Fairy Tail!"_ Natsu grinned.

 _"This year's_ _elimination_ _game is called Aerial Dash. The_ _rules_ _of the game are simple-kabo. Every team is given a flag with the insignia of their guild. The goal of the game is to bring the flag on this platform-kabo. The first eight teams who bring their flags on the platform will be the ones to_ _compete_ _in the Games. Of course, the use_ _of_ _magic is allowed and the team_ _must_ _be complete of members-kabo."_

 _"My, my._ _Looks_ _like_ _our team is in_ _trouble_. _"_ Mirajane said.

" _Master had informed the organizers that Fairy Tail will be having two teams again, that's why we have two flags ready. But the only problem is that Team B still lacks one member."_ Erza said.

 _"What should we do?"_ Juvia asked.

 _"This is_ _troublesome_ _._ _"_ Laxus said.

" _Yeah."_ Gajeel agreed. _"We don't have_ _time_ _for VIP treatment."_

 _"The elimination round starts now! There is no time limit-kabo._ _Good luck_ _,_ _everyone_ _!"_ His face disappeared and a loud horn sounded.

 _"We're going now. Are you guys going_ _to_ _be alright?"_ Erza said.

 _"Don't worry about us."_ Laxus said. _"If we don't win this, it will depress Gramps_ _and_ _even the First Master."_

 _"_ _Nooooo_ _! Juvia will not be able to show off how powerful she is to Gray-sama!_ "

 _"J-Juvia! Cut it out!"_

 _"Goodluck!"_ Mirajane waved.

We nodded and took off. Erza grabbed one of Fairy Tail's flag and we dashed toward the direction of the platform.


	8. Note

**Hello to all readers! I would like you to know that this story will be undergoing major renovations. After that, I will be going to put up a specific schedule for every chapter release. It may be weekly or monthly depending on how things will play out. For now, I would like to ask for your patience. Thank you!**

 **P.S. This note will be deleted the day before the changes will be published.**


End file.
